He loves me
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A bit of fluff for valentines day. Set during the game, Lloyd and Colette romantic fluff with a bit of Sheena and Colette sisterlyness as well.
1. Sheena and Colette chapter

Valentine's day, a fluffy happy day. So yes, of course I wrote a fic for it. Although it's not a "Bliss" timeline one-shot this time :) Set during the game (just after the dance thing in Meltokio) it's a two chapter fic this time, one concentrating on Sheena and Colette, the other on Lloyd and Colette. Because family love is important as well as that special love for that one person who means the world to you. No, it's not shoujo ai, the romantic pairing's Lloyd and Colette.

"Oneechan" is Japanese for "older sister". I've assumed that, as Mizuho seems based on Japan that Sheena speaks Japanese and would have taught Colette some of that language.

Because valentines day is about saying "I love you" (yes, chocolates and stuff is nice, but love's the important bit). Not actually set on valentines day, because I didn't want to make it too tacky :)

Dedication: to my 'Lloyd', who does so much for me and is the most wonderful bloke a woman could wish for. I love you my fiancé, always :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco are the ones who do I believe. I just write pointless fluff about it :)

* * *

"Hey, Colette, do me a favour?" Sheena smiled at the younger girl. 

"What's that?" Colette asked, smiling, her eyes closed as she swayed from side to side softly, moving to music playing in her head only she could hear.

"Pop your wings out and hover for a bit so you're actually walking on air rather than just looking like you feel like you are," Sheena laughed, amused by the blush that appeared on Colette's cheeks.

"I, it's just, oh, Sheena," Colette giggled as she twirled around then flopped over, falling on her back onto Sheena's bed.

"I had the best time tonight," she sighed as she looked up at the older girl.

"Really? I wonder why, hmmm," the summoner pretended to be puzzled. "Anything to do with the guy whose arms you were in all evening?"

"I, oh, it was so nice, it felt so good to dance with Lloyd," Colette blushed, closing her eyes as she revisited her memories of the evening.

"You weren't really dancing though were you?" Sheena chuckled. She'd been amused by the sight of the young swordsman and the angel, dressed up in clothes that seemed both to suit them but also somehow look out of place on their young forms at the same time, holding each other, swaying. They'd been standing away from all the other busy movement in the room, apparently not even hearing the music as they gently shifted to the rhythm of their own. Never once letting go of each other, eyes closed contentedly. The image had been funny, but sweet and cute at the same time.

Colette blew a raspberry at her, knowing the older girl hadn't meant to hurt her with the comment, but pretending she had been, playing along with the game.

"Rude," the dark haired girl stuck her tongue out at the blonde in reply. She received a hit with a pillow then a warm hug.

"Not my fault if no one taught me to dance any fancy dances," Colette laughed, letting go of the summoner to jump off the bed and begin to undress. "What does it matter anyways? We enjoyed ourselves."

"Daft soppy twit!" Sheena laughed, moving to change into her night time clothes as well.

Colette began singing a happy, nonsense tune, content with the world, but stopped abruptly when Sheena asked her a question.

"So, when's the wedding?" the older girl teased.

"Heeeeeeey!" the angel blushed then mumbled something quietly.

"What's that?" Sheena asked, unable to understand what the blonde had said. Colette took a deep breath, working up the courage to say it again, louder.

"I said, I said, I've not eventoldhimIlovehimyet," she rushed the sentence, her cheeks blushing a deep shade of red.

"You what?" the summoner laughed, falling over onto her bed.

"S'not funny oneechan, it's really hard to tell him that, it's so important, you know, I want to make sure I do it right," the angel pulled a serious, earnest face.

"Ahh, you know I don't mean it," Sheena got up from her bed to give Colette a hug. The blonde laughed, showing she wasn't really upset.

She was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. She let go of the summoner to answer it, beaming happily when she saw who it was.

"Lloyd!" she grinned at him.

"You, er, you got a minute to talk Colette?" he asked, blushing and nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure," Colette smiled, grabbing a dressing gown to pull over her nightshirt. Sheena nudged her as she walked back to the door, causing her to roll her eyes at the dark haired girl as she left.

* * *

Sheena looked up sleepily as the door opened and she heard Colette and Lloyd wish each other goodnight. She clicked the bedside lamp on as the younger girl quietly closed the door. 

"Ahem," Colette coughed proudly before allowing her wings to form on her back. She floated over to Sheena's bed, sat down on the edge of it then began to giggle happily and flap her wings excitedly.

"So?" the summoner yawned.

"He loves me, he looooooves me," the angel giggled, letting her wings fade from her back as she fell backwards and began rolling around on the bed happily.

"Well duh, anyone could see that," Sheena laughed.

"Nonono, what I mean is, is he _said _he loves me, he told me so, and," Colette giggled as she moved to kneel in front of the summoner and wave her hands about excitedly. "He kissed me."

More deliriously happy rolling and giggling ensued. Sheena grinned them playfully shoved the angel's side.

"Could you not do that on your own bed?" she laughed, nodding at the bed on the other side of the room.

"Sheena he loves me," Colette squealed happily, hugging the dark haired girl tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" she gasped, getting the angel to loosen her hug a little.

"He loves me, he loves me, oh, and look," Colette grinned, holding up her right arm in front of Sheena's face so she could see the bracelet with a little charm attached to it settled just so on her wrist.

"He make you that?" the older girl asked.

"Uh huh," Colette nodded and grinned proudly.

"OK, you are _both _soppy daft twits," Sheena laughed.

"I'm so happy," Colette grinned and giggled.

"I can see that," Sheena laughed.

"Happy happy happy happy," the angel giggled, shrugging her dressing gown off her shoulders before squeezing the summoner in another hug.

"Yes yes, alright, he loves you and you're happy, that's good. Now, can I get some sleep please? I'm tired," Sheena laughed and yawned.

"So happy," Colette snuggle-hugged Sheena, grinning and showing no sighs of wanting to let go.

"Fine fine, you can share the bed with me if you want if you'll just please shut up," Sheena growled in a pretend angry tone before blowing a raspberry at Colette.

"Happy happy happy happy," the blonde giggled as she slipped under the blanket and wrapped her arms around the summoner again, hugging her tightly.

"Ahhh, Colette, if you keep saying that in your sleep I'm kicking you out!" Sheena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so," Colette started.

"So happy, yes yes, I know," Sheena laughed as she patted the angel's head. "I'm pleased you are. You two make a great couple. But that doesn't change the fact that I want some sleep!"

"I'm sorry," Colette yawned, tired after all the evening's excitement.

"S'OK," the summoner said softly, throwing an arm around the smaller girl. "Goodnight."

"Night night oneechan," Colette smiled before whispering a final "he loves me, so happy!"

Sheena rolled her eyes, laughed, then playfully cuffed the back of Colette's head gently. Colette giggled then sighed, drifting off into sleep knowing that, no matter what challenges she'd have to face she could manage. She had a great 'sister' and Lloyd loved her. That was all she needed to give her as much confidence and happiness as she could need.


	2. Lloyd and Colette chapter

Second chapter, the Lloyd and Colette one :) Takes place between the two halves of the first chapter. This being a Valentine's day fic I had to write them saying "I love you" right?

Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't own Tales of Symphonia when I wrote chapter one, and I don't own it now. Namco own it, not me.

* * *

Lloyd blushed as he walked up to the door, feeling very nervous. What he was about to do was very important and he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do. But the fact that it was so important was what made it seem so difficult. 

Checking for the gazillionth time that he had his present for her in his pocket he took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the room Colette was sharing with Sheena.

Colette's smiling face answered him and he forgot for a second why he'd knocked on the door, captured by the way her eyes lit up as she saw who it was. Her calling his name snapped him out of his almost trance-like state and he managed to stutteringly ask her if she could talk. He noticed Sheena nudge the little angel in a knowing way as the blonde grabbed her dressing gown. Oh great, the summoner had guessed what he wanted to talk with Colette about. From the way she rolled her eyes at the older girl the angel had as well. More pressure to get it right, no doubt the dark haired girl would want to know all the gossip when Colette returned. He _had _to get this right.

As they wandered downstairs to the living room of Zelos's mansion, the place where the group were staying for the night, he shyly looked over at her. She was smiling, happy to be with him.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs he found the courage to speak again.

"I, I had a really nice time tonight," he murmured and blushed.

"Oh Lloyd, me too," she blushed, tipping her head to one side, eyes closed happily, hands clasped together in front of her.

'Adorable,' he thought. 'Absolutely adorable.'

"You, er, want to dance again?" he asked shyly.

"Lloyd, silly, there's no music," she giggled. He pulled her close to him and began to hum and sway. She giggled a little more then settled her head against his chest and swayed with him.

The fire was still burning away in the fireplace and it cast a gentle glow over the room. The house was quiet and it seemed as though the pair had slipped into their own little world, swaying in time to some nameless tune, dressed in pyjamas and dressing gowns.

"You know something Colette?" Lloyd murmured, thinking out loud.

"What's that?" she asked quietly.

"I love you, very much," he sighed, blushing and blinking madly as his brain caught up with what he'd just blurted out. Unplanned, the thought had just slipped out. It had just seemed right to say it then.

"Oh Lloyd!" Colette gasped before gripping him in a hug and beginning to sob softly.

"Ah, Colette, I, ah, I've messed it up haven't I? Did something wrong," he mentally kicked himself. He knew he'd mess this up. Idiot.

"Nuh, no, no, Lloyd I, I'm so happy, that means a lot for me to hear you say that because I, I love you too," she blushed, looking up into his eyes.

"You dork, why are you crying if you're happy?" he asked, gently brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"Because I'm a silly dork," she giggled, using his playful nickname for her.

"Hey, here, come here a minute," he sat down on the sofa and patted the empty spot on it beside him, inviting her to sit down. She did so as he began to rummage around in his pocket.

"I don't know what's gonna happen on this quest, but I'm determined we'll win. And I know whatever happens that I want to be with you and do my best to protect you. So here, something I want to give to you to go with that promise," he said as he opened the box he'd retrieved from his pocket up to reveal a little bracelet. He removed it from the box and opened the clasp.

"May I?" he asked, holding it up to her wrist. She nodded, her eyes glowing with overwhelming happiness and pleasant surprise.

"There," he smiled, closing the clasp firmly. Then, blushing deeply he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"Lloyd, I, I," she gasped, admiring the bracelet. "It's beautiful!"

"I didn't do too bad a job on it then?" he asked.

"You made it? For me?" she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Thank you!" she squealed, glomping him happily.

"S'alright," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She blushed and moved to kiss his nose playfully. Then shyly, slowly, they both moved to kiss each other on the lips. A soft, very light, gentle kiss.

"I love you," she sighed into his ear as she moved to nuzzle his cheek. "You make me so happy."

He sighed contentedly then unwrapped his arms from around her.

"One last dance?" he offered.

"Why not?" she giggled, moving to snuggle up to him as he began, once again, to hum some tune she half recognised.

They stayed swaying in each other's arms for a while before he moved to hold her hand as they walked up the stairs. She intertwined her fingers around his, smiling and blushing happily. When they reached the door to her room they paused. Then, bashfully, blushing again, he leaned over to give her another light, tender kiss.

"Goodnight," she sighed, slowly opening the door.

"Goodnight, sleep well," he smiled. Then, feeling the happiest she could ever remember feeling in her life, Colette wandered into the room she was sharing with Sheena, giggling happily, bursting to tell the summoner about the good news and how happy she was.


End file.
